


[Podfic] Ducklings on the Freeway

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Download Available, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from pentapus:Jason worries about the younger Robins. He doesn't worry about Dick -- Dick's untouchable, and even if he wasn't Jason wouldn't care.(Or Dick gets hurt, and it freaks Jason out more than he expected.)Duration 0:41:08
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	[Podfic] Ducklings on the Freeway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ducklings on the Freeway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978027) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



> Please see original text work for the author's full tags and notes.

### [Podfic] Ducklings on the Freeway

Duration: 0:41:08 (incl. 0:11:12 freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iqtn7ci535emsre/Ducklings%20on%20the%20Freeway.mp3?dl=0) | 19.0 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Ducklings+on+the+Freeway/Ducklings+on+the+Freeway.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2y1620kfuuujv3i/Ducklings_on_the_Freeway.m4b/file) | 19.1 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.  
  
---  
  
### 

Thank you to pentapus for writing this fantastic fic, and for having a permission statement that includes blanket permission to make podfic!!! Also, thank you to Vidri and yeswayappianway for crying about jaydick with me, and being better with words about it than me, so I can steal their phrasing and sound erudite and full of good ideas in my freetalk. I am blessed to be friends with writers; you two are the MVPs.

\- - -

Stay tuned at the end of this one to hear me ramble semi-coherently, including:  
\- how jaydick are like magnets  
\- tension!!!!!  
\- being Soft about jason  
\- my inability to say the word "vulnerable" (star feature!)  
\- my FAVOURITE THING about batfamily fandom (hint: it's the trauma!)  
\- Character Voices I Have Known

(In a shocking development, I don't get into my abiding love for fic about Dick being hurt in this freetalk, but rest assured that this adds to my growing collection of Podfic About Dick Grayson's Physical/Emotional Trauma.)

\- - -

The podfic I mention in the freetalk (which I styled the narration voice for this podfic after) is a Mad Max Fury Road post-canon genfic I recorded, from the pov of one of the Vulvalini. [Link to AO3 page here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650544).

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️


End file.
